megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Owl
}} Storm Owl, known as in Japan, is a horned owl-based Reploid who is a member of the Repliforce, an organization branded as Mavericks because of their yearning for independence. One of the Repliforce's most resourceful generals, Storm Owl is a well-regarded member by the entire staff. He is a very proud soldier, and was extremely resentful when he and his associates were branded as Mavericks by the Maverick Hunters. After the Repliforce coup began, he commanded the Air Force in a ploy to divert the attention of the Maverick Hunters. Storm Owl is especially skilled at night-time operations, and is so proud that he will absolutely refuse to follow orders that do not come directly from his superiors. He was good friends with Storm Eagle, so he developed a grudge against X when the Maverick Hunter defeated him. He also does not get along with Chill Penguin at all, due to somebody once confusing him for a penguin as a result of his appearance and short stature. Power & Abilities * He can create & shoot energy cyclones (X will gain this weapon called Double Cyclone). * He can absorb some damage by creating some small air currents surrounding him (Zero will learn this technique called Tenkuuha). * He can fly via his wings. Strategy Storm Owl has a variety of attacks at his disposal. Almost constantly in the air he likes to dive in and grab his opponent, then slam them into the ground. With his ability to manipulate wind he can fire four homing air shots, create small vortexes, and powerful tornadoes. When his health is down by half he tends to move to the center of the screen to release a constant, four-way rotating stream of air shots for a short duration. X will have no trouble dealing with him using the Aiming Laser gained from Cyber Peacock (even easier with the Helmet Upgrade, as uncharged shots won't drain energy). Zero, however, will have very opportunities to effectively attack with Rakuhouha (the damage Storm Owl takes from the attack multiplies with each projectile he his hit by) without being hit in turn. The most effective strategy is to bait Storm Owl into swooping down on you; trigger Rakuhouha just as he dives. This ensures 3-4 hits on Storm Owl with one usage, and if timed correctly will cause him to abort his dive and exit the screen without damaging the player. It should be noted that Rakuhouha's energy meter refills upon taking damage. If the player has adequate life to absorb an attack, timing Rakuhouha so that Storm Owl hits the player upon unfreezing can allow the move to be used more liberally. Most bosses show the ability that you will gain during the battle. For X, his Double Cyclone is based on Storm Owl's similar attack. As for Zero, Tenkuuha is from Storm Owl's ability to absorb normal damage by surrounding himself with a small air current after being struck once. Data Stage description: The Repliforce ship has taken off. Pursue and blast it out of the air. Stage enemies Enemies in Storm Owl's stage, Air Force. *'Mid Boss:' Generaid Core *Beam Cannon *Giga Death *Metal Hawk *Plasma Cannon *Walk Shooter Dialogues When Playing as X Storm Owl: How dare you destroy my unit! You'll pay for this with your life! When Playing as Zero Storm Owl: Why did you judge us as Mavericks!? Zero: Wait! Stop the coup! Storm Owl: No. We're justified in doing this! Other Media Archie Comics Storm Owl was among the various Mavericks revived by Sigma-1 during the Worlds Unite crossover event in order to invade other worlds. Following the mass attack on the Sky Patrol, they scattered to various worlds to plant Unity Engines. Storm Owl was teamed with Storm Eagle to attack the world of NiGHTS into Dreams..., only to be defeated by their habitants upon the arrival of Tails and Air Man. Rockman X4 (manga) Storm Owl appeared in only one page of the manga before being fatally shot by X, who had been driven mad by grief and was wearing the Ultimate Armor. Gallery Storm Owl Sheet.jpg|Character sheet RX4StormOwl.jpg|Storm Owl's brief appearance in the Rockman X4 manga Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia * Storm Owl is the second boss in the X series to share a name prefix with a previous boss, Mega Man X's Storm Eagle (the first one being Flame Stag, who shares his prefix with Flame Mammoth). The two don't appear to have any relation beyond being based on predatory birds. Coincidentally, the names of both species can be combined to form the name of another, the Eagle Owl. **In Storm Owl's X4 concept art however, it is established that the two were close friends; which in turn led to Storm Owl developing a grudge against X after he defeated Storm Eagle during Mega Man X. This story is nearly identical to Overdrive Ostrich's, with the exception of Ostrich having served under Storm Eagle prior to Sigma's rebellion, causing him to go Maverick in grief. * In Storm Owl's level, there are two powerful laser cannons fired from above that will destroy a group of Metal Hawks in its laser fire (a Heart Tank is on a Metal Hawk in the first laser's line of fire). The lasers are a possible reference to the film Independence Day. * Storm Owl's Japanese name, Storm Fukuroul, is a combination of the Japanese word for owl, , and the English word "owl." es:Storm Owl Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Repliforce Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Air Mavericks Category:Bird design Category:Male Reploids Category:Flying Mavericks Category:X Challenge bosses